Best Friends
by melissaadams22
Summary: After 4 years of living with a painful decision can Lucas and Kristin both re-kindle their friendship? PG for some mild subject matters.


Best Friends  
  
By: Melissa Adams  
  
Disclaimer: SeaQuest and all its characters belong to Amblin Entertainment.Â  I am only borrowing these characters for a while I am done. This is a work of amateur fan fiction and no infringement on the owner's copyright is meant. Please R&R  
  
*****************************  
  
Professor Lucas Wolenczak strode toward his office at Stanford University.Â  He had made quite a name for himself since leaving the UEO sub, SeaQuest.Â  After enhancing his vocorder so that now it was possible to actually to hold a conversation with dolphins he had accepted a position to teach advanced computer software development at the university.Â  Lucas loved the students and the projects he came in contact with and he was one of the most favourite teachers there.Â   
  
Smiling he stepped into his office greeting his secretary as he did.Â  "Good morning, Lora.Â  Any messages for me?"  
  
She looked up from her computer and followed her boss into his office waiting for him to take a seat.Â  "Yes sir.Â  You have two from President Purdue, he would like for you to stop his office when you have a chance.Â  You also have a request to contact a Secretary-General William Noyce at the UEO as soon as you can.Â  That's all for now sir.Â  Are you going to need me for anything at this time?"  
  
Lucas shook his head and turned his chair to face the window when he heard Lora clear her throat, indicating that she wanted to speak to him unofficially.Â  He turned back around and indicated the chair on the other side of the desk.Â  She sat and crossed her legs before beginning.  
  
"Sir, you and I have been friends since you came to the university over 4 years.Â  In that time you talk very little about your past except for what happened between you and Doctor Westphalen.Â  I know what she did is hard on you sir and I know you still miss Captain Bridger, but isn't it about time to talk to her.Â  I mean you know she did what she did for your own benefit and in the long run you know you are a better person because of what she did.Â  I also know you miss you her.Â  You were two were best friends and so much more.Â  It's time to talk to her sir."  
  
Lucas lowered his head and thought about that for a minute.Â  Ever since she had decided that the best way to help him deal with the Captain's debilitating injury and eventual death was to insist that he work through it on his own.Â  She had tried to help him and to be a friend but Lucas just used the friendship and concern to hide his feelings.Â  He knew he needed to see her and put to rest the feelings.Â  He leaned back and sighed.Â  "Lora, call Noyce back for me and have him arrange a meeting between Doctor Westphalen and myself.Â  It's time to put old demons to rest."  
  
She nodded and headed into to her office to help arrange the meeting that Lucas had avoided for over 4 years.Â  After she left he got up and went to stare out the window that overlooked the university campus.Â  "God, I hope that it isn't too late and that she can forgive me.Â  How do I tell her thank you for giving me 4 most painful years of my life?" Lucas wondered.  
  
*****************************  
  
Doctor Kristin Westphalen looked up at the annoying beeping demanding her attention.Â  She smacked the button connecting the call.Â  "Westphalen" she snapped.  
  
"And good evening to you too Doctor.Â  I can sense that you're in a good mood." Said the image of Bill Noyce with a smile.  
  
"Sorry Bill, you just caught me in the middle of something.Â  What do you need?" she asked as she ran a tired hand through her mused hair.  
  
"Sorry Kris, didn't mean to bother you.Â  I wanted to let you know that I just got a call from his secretary to arrange a meeting between the two of you.Â  I wondered if this Friday evening would work at a local restaurant?"  
  
Kris lowered her head.Â  "Oh my God, he's actually agreed to meet with me.Â  Bill it's been over 4 years, what do I say?"  
  
Bill looked at her in sympathy.Â  The truth was he knew how hard this had been on her.Â  He knew that she did what she had to help Lucas but at the same time he saw how part of her life had ended when she told him good- bye.Â  "Kristin just be honest with him and the rest will work itself out.Â  Just remember what you did was for Lucas' own best interest.Â  He had to deal with his feelings before it was too late."  
  
She looked up at him and nodded.Â  "You're right, it just hurts so much.Â  Tell his secretary that I would like to meet him here at the house, and alone on Friday afternoon."Â  She saw his startled look and answered it.Â  "It needs to be just the two of us."  
  
Bill nodded and said, "Okay Kristin.Â  I think it would be better in a less familiar atmosphere but it's your call.Â  I'll call you back when everything is arranged.Â  Talk to you later."Â  His face disappeared as he ended the connection.Â   
  
Kristin got up and walked out of the house and down to the dock.Â  She sat with her feet dangling in the water and staring at the sunset and watched Darwin play a little offshore.Â  "Please Nathan, help me.Â  Will he understand why I did?" she said quietly as Darwin swam up and splashed her with water.  
  
"Kristin sad" Darwin asked?  
  
"Partly although I am happy too in a way.Â  Lucas is coming to see us pal and I hope it is a happy reunion."Â  She knelt down and rubbed him while going to get things ready for her best friend since Nathan and the one person that she missed almost as much as Nathan.  
  
*****************************  
  
The week passed like a whirlwind for Lucas.Â  He knew tomorrow he would see a woman who for all intents and purposes had abandoned him during one of the hardest times of his life.Â  He hadn't spoken to her in a little over 4 years.Â  "How will she look and act?Â  Will she even want to see me?Â  Will she forgive me for being so insensitive and stupid?" he wondered.  
  
As soon as his class ended he headed for his office to pick up the bag his secretary had prepared for the trip.Â  Then he would head out to the boat to set sail for the island that had once felt like his home.Â  After getting his suitcase he headed down to the ride he had arranged for earlier in the week.Â  Sailing his own boat meant that he would have to leave his car at the dock and he didn't want to do that, so he decided to hire ride.Â  Lucas got in the car and watched as they wound their way toward the dock and one of his best friends for over 6 years.  
  
At the island Kristin was busy cooking and making preparations for her guest.Â  She opted to meet with him here instead of a restaurant on the mainland, somehow it seemed fitting.Â  After assuring herself that the spare guestroom was ready and that dinner would simmer for a while she went upstairs to begin getting ready to meet the young man that had been like a son to her for many years.  
  
Lucas was less than 2 miles out from Haven, which is what Lucas had nicknamed the island after the last trip that he, Captain Nathan Bridger, and Doctor Westphalen had spent there.Â  As he steered the boat toward the island his thought drifted back toward the conversation that had begun 4 years of silence.  
  
"Lucas we need to talk."  
  
"Sure Doc.Â  What about?"  
  
"Lucas I have tried to be a friend to you ever since Nathan was hurt.Â  I have given you opportunities to either talk to me or to get some professional help, but you have refused."  
  
"There's no reason to get help Doc.Â  I'm fine honest.Â  I just want you to be my friend and understand that I'm fine."  
  
"Lucas you are not fine.Â  You have become increasingly attentive to me, almost to the point that you were with Nathan.Â  I wouldn't mind if you were using it to begin to grasp what happened to Nathan but you are using me as a substitute and that is not fair to either of us.Â  I want to be your friend Lucas not a replacement."  
  
"You're wrong Doc.Â  I am fine.Â  I just need to be by myself for a while and then things we be fine between us."  
  
Sighing Kristin shook her head, she had hoped this meeting might get through to him and make him acknowledge his loss but instead he was hiding it even more.Â  "Lucas I hope someday you can understand what I am going to do and say.Â  I am leaving SeaQuest.Â  Nathan is going to be taken to a long- term care facility in New Cape Quest and I am going back to the island.Â  I am leaving in the morning.Â  I also would like for you not to contact me till you begin to grasp this and get some help.Â  I'm sorry Lucas and I hope someday you can forgive me."Â  She came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving his life for the last 4 years.  
  
He was less than a mile out now and could catch a glimpse of Doctor Westphalen standing on the dock.Â  As soon as he approached the dock and moored the boat he turned and looked into the eyes of one of the most important people in his life.  
  
*****************************  
  
"God he looks good.Â  I should say something unless we want to spend the night on the dock staring at each other." Kristin though.Â  "Hi Lucas."  
  
"Hi Kristin.Â  You look good." He said while lowering his eyes to the dock.  
  
"Same old Lucas.Â  He still gets nervous around me." She thought.Â  "Thank you Lucas.Â  You look like you're well also.Â  Why don't you pick up your bag and come in the house.Â  I have dinner ready."  
  
Lucas nodded and grabbed his bag before following her.Â  They walked to the house in silence and the minute that he entered the house he was struck with how little things had changed.Â  Kristin had chosen to keep the sea theme that Captain Bridger had started and only changed the position of most things.Â  Kristin turned around before entering the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you go put your things in your room Lucas.Â  I put you in the guestroom at the end of the hall."  
  
"Uh Kristin would it be all right if I stayed in my old room?" he asked kind of sheepishly.  
  
She nodded having a feeling that he might want to, so she fixed up the room earlier.Â  "Of course Lucas.Â  Once you get settled and are refreshed you can join me for dinner in the dining room."  
  
He nodded and ran upstairs before she had a chance to say anything more.Â  As he made his way to the room he began to wonder if this trip was such a good idea or not.Â  Upon entering the room he saw that besides changing the colour scheme of the room not much had changed.Â  He threw his bag on the bed and sat down.Â  Putting his head in his hands he began to cry, "God how I miss you Cap.Â  First you are injured and then died and then I drive the next most important person out of my life."Â  As he got up and began to walk to the restroom to clean up some he vowed that no matter what happened this weekend he was going to be honest with Kristin and himself, it was time to stop hiding.  
  
A few minutes later Lucas joined Kristin at the table for Spaghetti and meatballs, one of his favourites she knew.Â  As they ate they talked about easy things, work and the projects they had each been involved with.Â  After dinner and Kristin had cleared the table she suggested that they retire to the living room.Â  They sat in silence until Lucas finally said in a low voice, "Doc we need to talk about the last 4 years."  
  
She nodded and came over to sit beside him and put a hand on his arm and smiling at him.Â  The healing that had been put off for over 4 years would begin she hoped, for both of them.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas straightened up a little before beginning.Â  "Doc I came out here this weekend because I feel that it is time to put all my cards on the table.Â  First I want to say that what you said at our last meeting hurt me, a lot.Â  You can never know the feelings I had when the Cap got sick and then eventually died.Â  I felt like my whole world had come crashing in.Â  He had protected me so much and had always been there and then all of a sudden he couldn't help me, he wasn't there to help me.Â  I felt so alone and lost and like no one in the world even cared about me."Â  He broke down in sobs when he felt Kristin take a seat on the couch next to him.Â  She placed her hand along his cheek and cupped his face in her hand before speaking.  
  
"Lucas look at me.Â  I know how important Captain Bridger was to you, he was important to me too.Â  You're right I can never know how bad you were hurting nor do I want to.Â  You have to understand that not only did I have to deal with the Nathan's illness and then death but also you were retreating into yourself.Â  You wouldn't talk to me or anyone else about losing him and it scared me.Â  I was so frightened for both of us.Â  I wasn't and didn't want to become the whole world to you like Nathan had.Â  When something happened to me I knew if I did it would come as close to killing you as it could.Â  You have to understand something Lucas.Â  On the day that Nathan died I felt like I not only lost him but you too!"Â  She wiped her face before continuing.Â  "You and Nathan were the most important people in my life.Â  I couldn't help Nathan but I could try and help you.Â  I realize that I did a poor job of that over the years but when I saw how dependent you were coming on the fact that I would always be there it tore me up because I knew that a time would come when I couldn't save you anymore."Â   
  
She broke down in tears and each one gripped the others arm.Â  Both of them were so physically and emotionally exhausted from the day and the beginning they had made that it was decided that they would go to bed and continue tomorrow.Â  As they each got ready for bed there thoughts drifted to the other and the things that had been said and left unsaid.Â  Tomorrow would be a hard day for both of them but they would do it together for themselves and the man they each loved.  
  
Kristin got up at about 4am after not being able to sleep.Â  She began to walk downstairs to sit on the porch when she decided to check on Lucas.Â  They were both upset when they went to bed last night.Â  She approached his door and noticed that a light was on.Â  After pushing it open a little her eyes settled on the empty bed.Â  Coming the rest of the way in her eyes settled on an empty bed; "Maybe he is downstairs."  
  
She went downstairs but didn't see him in the kitchen and headed for the living room.Â  There she found him sitting on a blanket in the floor staring at a fireÂ  "Do you mind some company?" she asked from behind.Â  Lucas turned and indicated the spot next to him.Â  She came over and sat down next to him before beginning.Â  "Couldn't sleep Lucas?"  
  
He shook his head no and stared at the fire.Â  "God what do I say to her?Â  I can't even forgive myself how do I expect her too?" he thought.Â  He felt the Doc touch his arm and looked over at her.Â  "Damn those eyes.Â  They could see right through me.Â  I couldn't ever hide anything from her." He silently mused.  
  
"Lucas please tell me what you're feeling.Â  Don't shut me out.Â  I want to help that is all I ever wanted."  
  
"I'm so sorry Doc.Â  I never meant to hurt you.Â  I felt that if I started turning all my attention from the Cap to you then it wouldn't hurt so much in the end.Â  I never meant to drive you away.Â  You did so much for me and then I hurt you when I really should have been a better friend."Â  He lowered his head while continuing to cry.  
  
Kristin had tears in her eyes as she pulled him into a hug.Â  "Oh, Lucas.Â  I'm sorry too.Â  I know you were hurting about Nathan and then when I couldn't get through to you I just decided that maybe if I forced you then you could adequately deal with your feelings.Â  I know I hurt you by what I did too.Â  I only wanted you to get better and I thought that was the best way to do it.Â  I'm so sorry" she sobbed against his head.  
  
After a few minutes they both looked up with their tear-stained faces and each retch out to grasp the others shoulder.Â  "Lucas I hope you can forgive me someday and that you know I never stopped loving you.Â  I did what I thought was best to help you and me." Kristin stated.  
  
Lucas lent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I know you did, Doc. And I hope you can forgive me for driving you away."  
  
Kristin pulled him into a hug and said, "its forgotten Lucas.Â  I am just glad to have you back."  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas and Kristin spent the next two days catching up and re-establishing their friendship.Â  Finally it was time for Lucas to leave and he went down to the dock to get the boat ready when Kristin came walking up behind him.Â   
  
"This is some boat Lucas.Â  She's a beauty.Â  I bet you must love her."  
  
Lucas nodded while checking the rigging.Â  "Yeah, but she isn't half the boat the Captain's 'Dreamscape' was.Â  I miss that boat you know."  
  
She nodded to herself before placing her hand on Lucas' shoulder, "Come with me."Â  He looked at her oddly but followed her silently.Â  They got to the boathouse and stopped.Â  "Well go on in Lucas."  
  
He walked over and opened the door and there before his eyes rested the Captains' boat.Â  "Doc how did you manage this?Â  I know the boat was caught tore up bad in that storm we had on the last trip we all took out here.Â  She wasn't sea worthy."Â   
  
"Lucas, when Nathan found out he was sick he made me promise to contract someone to repair the boat because he wanted to do something very special with it."Â  She walked up and held the keys out to him, "She's yours Lucas.Â  Nathan wanted you to have her."  
  
He looked over at her with tears in his eyes and gently grasped the keys.Â  He pulled Kristin into a tight embrace and whispered, "Thanks Doc and thanks Cap."  
  
After several seconds Kris stepped away.Â  "So what are you going to do with her?Â  You could take her back and leave your boat here for the time being.Â  I have a small boat that is easier for one person to operate, besides I never did have the love of sailing that you and Nathan did."  
  
Lucas nodded and thought for a moment.Â  "Would it be all right if I left her here for right now?Â  I have to get back to work but I would love to take her out on a run with you sometime.Â  That is if you don't mind."  
  
Kristin smiled and said, "I wouldn't mind at all Lucas.Â  You can leave her here as long as you want.Â  This is your home too you know."  
  
Lucas nodded and walked out of the boathouse.Â  Kristin followed and made sure the door was secure before they walked down to the dock.Â  Lucas turned and gave her a big hug.Â  "Thanks Doc.Â  You gave me a lot this weekend and I am glad I came.Â  Please don't feel guilty about what happened years ago; you did something that I will never forget.Â  You loved me enough to make me face my feelings.Â  I can't ever thank you enough for that."  
  
Kristin leaned up and kissed his cheek.Â  "You have nothing to thank me for Lucas.Â  I am just sorry that in the process of trying to help I hurt you so much and for so long.Â  I am glad you're back in my life, I need you and I love you."  
  
He hopped aboard his boat and unhitched it from the dock.Â  As he steered into the sunset Kristin heard him yell out, "Thanks Doc.Â  I love you too."  
  
As she watched him fade from site she said to no one in particular, "Thank you."  
  
2 days later Kristin was again absorbed in her experiments when that annoying beeping was at it again.Â  As she got up to answer it she said to herself, "You would think that we would have developed a better system of communication by now."Â  Sitting at the desk she tapped the button, "Westphalen."  
  
The image of a young woman of about 30 with dark black hair filled the screen.Â  "Hello is your name Doctor Kristin Westphalen?"  
  
Kristin couldn't place the woman.Â  "Yes, can I help you young lady?"  
  
"Ma'am my name is Lora Smith and I am Lucas Wolenczak's secretary.Â  I was hoping that I might speak with him a moment."  
  
"What are you talking about?Â  Lucas left here two days ago to return to Stanford.Â  Are you telling me that you haven't seen him yet?"  
  
Lora stared at the screen in apparent shock.Â  "Miss?Â  Miss?Â  Lora!!!" Kristin yelled  
  
Shaking herself, "Huh?Â  Oh, oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's all right.Â  Just take a moment to relax and take some deep breaths.Â  That's it.Â  Now have you seen Lucas since he left to come and visit me on Friday?"  
  
Lora shook her head.Â  "No I have not.Â  I just assumed that he had decided to stay an extra couple of days.Â  I wouldn't have called now except that he has a meeting scheduled for tomorrow with the Dean of Students and he never told me to re-schedule it.Â  Do you think he's okay?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine.Â  Probably just got tied up with something, he had a habit of doing that a lot when he was younger.Â  I'll see if I can find him but in the meantime why don't you let the school and the local police know that for right now he is missing?Â  If he turns up please let me know." Kristin said.  
  
Lora nodded and broke the connection to begin caring out Westphalen's instructions.Â  "Maybe Noyce knows something," she thought.Â  She reached out to contact Bill when there was a knock at the door.Â  "What now?" she said after getting up and heading for the door.  
  
Upon opening the door Kristin was meant by two of NCQ's local law enforcement.Â  They tipped their hats to her before the oldest one spoke.Â  "Excuse us ma'am but are you Kristin Westphalen?"  
  
When they received her positive nod they continued.Â  "We're sorry to bother you but we were hoping you could help us out on an identification of a John Doe?"  
  
Kristin was surprised but said, "Of course officers if I can, but what makes you think I can help you?"  
  
The other officer dug in his pocket and produced a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.Â  "We found some keys in the guys pockets along with this address.Â  When we ran the address your name came up.Â  The young man was mugged last night and was being rushed into surgery but we did take a picture of him, if you wouldn't mind?"  
  
Kristin nodded the affirmative and waited for the officer's to produce the picture.Â  After looking at it she said, "Oh my God, it can't be" and collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin awoke finding herself laying on the couch with the two officers staring down at her.Â  "I'm so sorry officers." She said as she sat and swung her legs over the couch.  
  
"It's quite all right ma'am.Â  We understand fully.Â  The photo is a little graphic." Said the younger officer.  
  
Kristin got up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water and motioned the two officers to follow her.Â  "That photograph is a lot graphic young man and I am used to seeing those kinds of things.Â  In case you were unaware I am a medical doctor and work several shifts at NCQ General." She took a sip of the water.Â  "The young man in the photo is a professor at Stanford University and his name is Lucas Wolenczak.Â  He was visiting me over the weekend and left to return to work Sunday evening.Â  I just got a phone call from his secretary before answering the door asking if I had seen him.Â  She assumed that he had decided to stay with me.Â  I was just in the process of calling someone at the UEO, whom I work for when you knocked.Â  How is Lucas?"  
  
The older officer looked up from his pad where he had been taking notes, "We're not sure Doctor Westphalen.Â  All we knew was that he was being rushed into surgery and then we came looking for you.Â  If you would like we can give you a lift to the hospital to check on Mr. Wolenczak?"  
  
Kristin nodded and ran to get the keys to the house.Â  Locking the door she followed the two officers out to the dock and there boat.Â  As they pulled away she silently prayed to Lucas, "Hang on.Â  I'm coming just hang on."  
  
Three hours later Doctor Kristin Westphalen rushed into NCQ General and started punching up information at a computer.Â  A nurse rushed over, "Hey what do you think you are doing?Â  You can't just barge in here and start punching up confidential patient records."Â  Kristin whipped out her badge and said, "Listen I am DOCTOR, got that DOCTOR Westphalen and I am on staff here.Â  So instead of standing there with your mouth open get on this damn computer and tell me the status and the doctor in charge of Lucas Wolenczak."  
  
"Yes Doctor Westphalen.Â  I'm sorry."Â  She sat down and started punching up information.  
  
"Don't be sorry be fast," she mumbles while watching the nurse punch at buttons.  
  
"Here it is Doctor Westphalen.Â  Mr. Wolenczak is still in surgery and his case is being overseen by Doctor Harriman."  
  
Kristin nodded, "Good Walter is an excellent surgeon.Â  Why is he being operated on?Â  I don't see an admission summary."  
  
"One moment please.Â  Our computers are being upgraded so we stored the records in an older system in case of any accidents.Â  Here we are."Â  She stepped aside to allow Kristin to see the screen.  
  
After reading for several seconds it seemed like he had punctured a lung after being beaten along with internal bleeding from a possible ruptured spleen along with various cuts and abrasions.Â  "Nurse I am going to go let a couple of friends of his know what is going on.Â  Once Dr. Harriman comes out of surgery page me stat!Â  I'll be in the lounge."Â  She hurried off to let both Bill and Lora know that Lucas had been found.  
  
Several hours later a nurse who told her that Harriman was out of surgery jostled her.Â  Running off she made a mental note that she had gotten in touch with both Bill, who couldn't get away for a few days and to keep him informed, and Lora who said she would be there in less than 24 hours.Â  She caught Harriman coming out of the surgical ward.Â  "Walter how is he?"  
  
He looked up at her, "Kris hi.Â  I didn't think this was the kind of case that you might want to snatch away from us poor old hard working doctors." He joked.  
  
"He's a friend of mine.Â  How is he doing, really?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Harriman began leading her away from the ward.Â  "Kris I'm sorry, if I had known I would have called.Â  He's stable right now but we had to remove his spleen and repair his punctured lung.Â  Lost a lot blood but barring no complications he should be ready to go home in a couple of days.Â  What's his name?"  
  
Kristin looked away and said, "Lucas.Â  Lucas Wolenczak.Â  He's a professor from Stanford and yes Walter before you ask the same one.Â  What was his estimated blood loss?"  
  
"Almost 750 cc's.Â  I'll leave word at the nurses' station that you can see his chart and monitor his progress.Â  I have to go now but Kris I am so sorry.Â  He's going to be fine though.Â  You can go in and see him if you like.Â  He's in room 4" With that said Harriman hurried off to answer the page he had just received.  
  
Kristin began to walk back toward the surgical ward and room 4.Â  Once she got to the door she paused mentally preparing herself for the sight of the young man that was the most important person in the world to her, the person she had only just gotten back after more than 4 years.Â  "I won't lose him again.Â  Not this time."Â  With that decided she pushed and entered the room.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin approached the bed and looked down to see the bright young face that had been crying on her shoulder only a few short days covered in gauze.Â  He looked pale and weak, which she knew was from the blood loss.Â  Finding a chair she brought it and sat beside his bed lightly gripping his hand with tears in her eyes.Â  Kristin knew that even though Lucas was still under the anaesthesia it was possible that he would hear at least part of what she said to him.Â  "Lucas it's Kristin honey, I'm here.Â  You were mugged and they injured you, pretty severely although you're going to be fine.Â  They had to operate on you and had to remove your spleen and repair your lung.Â  Unless you decide to pull some surprises on us you should get out of here in a couple days.Â  I called both Bill, who said he hopes you're feeling better by the way, and your secretary Lora.Â  She should be in late tomorrow.Â  She was really worried about you Lucas.Â  She seems like she cares about you a lot and is a great lady.Â  I was so worried Lucas.Â  I never imagined when I got to see you again it would be like this.Â  Please Lucas, I just got you back in my life and I don't want to lose you again."  
  
She collapsed into sobs on his arm and cried herself to sleep.Â  Several hours later she was awakened when she felt Lucas squeeze her hand, which she had left intertwined in his.Â  "Lucas?" she asked stepping up and into his field of vision.  
  
"Ooohh Doc did someone get the name of the truck that hit me because it was a gigantic one by the way I feel." Lucas moaned.  
  
Kristin smiled down at him, "How do you feel Lucas?Â  And I want the truth young man or else I might talk them into keeping you for a week."  
  
"No need to threaten Doc I'll tell you.Â  You would just find out anyway.Â  My head feels like someone parked my boat on top of it with the motor running and the rest of my body, especially my stomach feel like I let my secretary drive my car again."  
  
"Hey is that a nice thing to say?" Lora asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Lora" Lucas practically hollered.Â  "Oh, mental note to self, don't holler it hurts."  
  
Kristin and Lora both smiled.Â  Kris retch across the bed and shook Lora's hand,Â  "Lora it is a pleasure to meet you.Â  I'm Doctor Kristin Westphalen.Â  I'm glad to see you're feeling a little bit better."  
  
Lora just smiled and shook the older woman's hand.Â  Lucas asked Kris, "Was Lora sick or something?"  
  
Kristin smiled, "No Lucas.Â  When she found out that you were missing she went into a mild case of shock, nothing serious.Â  Why don't I let the two of you visit for a minute while I go get you something for that headache?"  
  
Lucas smiled and watched as Doctor Westphalen left.Â  He looked up quickly at Lora, "You didn't tell her did you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No I didn't but I think you should.Â  Honestly Lucas why do you want to hide it from her?"  
  
"I'm not hiding it from her but it is not exactly the opening line you use when you see someone who means to me what Kristin does after 4 years.Â  It would just upset her, trust me."  
  
Lora said exasperated, "But Lucas she is a doctor, and a damn good one from what I have been able to find out, you won't be able to hide it from her forever."  
  
"I don't want to hide it I just don't want to tell her yet.Â  Now how are things at the office?" he asked.  
  
They talked quietly for a few more minutes until Kristin came back in and injected a painkiller into his IV line.Â  "That should help the headache Lucas.Â  Just try to relax."  
  
He nodded and looked over at her.Â  "Have you been her since yesterday Doc?"  
  
She sat back down and grasped his hand, "Yep.Â  I came in right after it happened.Â  Talked to you too.Â  Do you remember that?"  
  
Lucas looked over at Lora who was sitting on the other bed.Â  "Would you excuse us for a minute?"  
  
Lora jumped up, "Yeah now that I know you are going to be okay I should really get back to the university.Â  Someone has to re-schedule everything you keep missing and messing up."  
  
Lucas smiled and said, "Hey who are you kidding?Â  If I didn't screw things up I wouldn't need you."  
  
As she left Lora shot back, "Don't kid yourself Professor, I am invaluable."Â  With that she was gone.  
  
Lucas chuckled lightly to himself before turning back toward Kristin.Â  "You two seem to be really great friends and she seems like a great young lady."  
  
"She is Doc.Â  I don't know how I could have gotten over anything without her.Â  She was the first real friend I had when I left the SeaQuest.Â  Now to answer your earlier question; yes I do remember you talking to me and yes you are very special to me also.Â  Now can I ask you a couple of questions?" he prodded  
  
Kristin leaned up and wiped a stray lock of hair out of his face, "Yes, as long as one of them isn't when can you get out of here?" she said while shooting him a grin.  
  
"Oh great.Â  Well that answers question one.Â  Now on to question two and you have to promise not to ask any questions."Â  He waited for her to nod.Â  "Okay how would I go about making you my one and only doctor?"  
  
Kristin sat shocked for a moment.Â  "Lucas I am pleased that you trust me so much but it wouldn't be ethical.Â  I mean I am too close to you to be objective about anything and on top of that what would you need a doctor for?"  
  
Lucas shook his head, "You promised no questions.Â  I don't want you to be objective and I have a good reason for asking and ask that you trust me on that.Â  Please Kristin, as favour say yes.Â  I promise all will become clear to you later."  
  
"All right Lucas.Â  I'll have the papers sent up but don't go thinking that this is going to get you out of here any faster.Â  You are not leaving until I say so and that's all there is to it."  
  
He smiled and shook his head, same old Kristin.Â  Constantly thinking of him as a naÃ¯ve young child who could not take care of himself.Â  Thinking about it and all of his injuries and illnesses over the years, maybe she was right.Â  With a smile to Kristin he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Early the next morning Doctor Harriman came by and examined him.Â  After seeing that he was healing all right and arranging with Doctor Westphalen that he would go home with her to recuperate for the next two weeks he said that Lucas could go home later that day.Â  Before leaving Kristin kept her word and had the papers transferring all medical duties to her alone.Â  Lucas signed them and told her thank you.Â  Somehow though Kristin knew that there was something that this young man was hiding.Â  A few hours later Lucas and Kristin boarded one of the UEO's private choppers.Â  "How did you manage this?" he asked her.  
  
Kristin smiled and answered, "It helps to be friends with the Secretary- General of the UEO, gets you certain favours."  
  
Lucas chuckled as they began the hour and a half flight back to Haven.Â  The truth was that despite having felt okay when they left he was awful tired and weak right now.Â  He knew though that once the Doc got him on her domain it was all recuperation time.Â  She would make him eat, no matter how not hungry he was, do his exercises no matter how sore he was, and he knew that she would take every opportunity to poke and prod at him, "just like the good ole days" he thought.  
  
*****************************  
  
Once the copter landed on the island Kristin thanked the pilot and helped Lucas into the house.Â  "All right, now that we're home I want you to go lay down on the couch on rest while I fix some lunch and then once it is over you are going to relax while I go over your medical files.Â  Then we'll see what other kind of torture I can come up with.Â  Maybe a little bit later I will give you a tour of the additions I have made to the island and the house.Â  Now go on and get comfortable."  
  
He walked into the living room and crashed onto the couch and finding some music concert on the vid he felt like he was in heaven.Â  Pretty soon he felt Kristin jostle him a little to wake him up.Â  "Yeah."  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, I knew you were tired.Â  Lunch is ready.Â  Let's go eat."  
  
He nodded and walked into the dining room.Â  "This looks delicious Doc."Â  He sat down and began taking bites of the salad sitting in front of him.Â  "What kinds of additions were you talking about earlier?"  
  
"Oh nothing much.Â  I added my own private lab out back and along with a state of the art computer lab and a private exam room."  
  
Lucas looked up shocked, "Wow.Â  Don't tell me you paid for all that and what would you need it for?" he asked while taking another spoonful of tomato soup.  
  
"Well the lab is obvious I would think.Â  The computer lab is so I can keep up to date on the latest technology now that I didn't have you to go hacking into things for me.Â  And after all the times I had to give you and Nathan alone medical treatment you can actually question the exam room.Â  I got tired of blood on the floor of course."  
  
Lucas smiled and said, "Yeah the Cap and I did keep you pretty busy didn't we?Â  I don't think there is a part of either of our bodies you didn't stitch or examine at some point."  
  
She nodded and took another spoonful of soup.Â  "You're right Lucas.Â  You two could have supplied me with my own practice."  
  
He laughed and winced, "damn why does this have to act up now?" he thought.  
  
Kristin saw the movement and rose to go kneel in front of him.Â  "Lucas what is it?Â  Are you in pain?" she asked instantly concerned.  
  
He nodded and said through gritted teeth, "Just give me a second and it will pass."Â  He took some deep breaths as he waited for the pain that had overtaken his life seemed to ease.Â  Looking down into Kristin's face he saw the concern of both his doctor and his friend.Â  "You can get up now Doc, it's gone.Â  I'm fine."  
  
She got up and sat down in the seat next to him.Â  "You are not fine Lucas.Â  The look I saw a minute ago was not the look of someone who is fine, but of someone in pain and trying to hide it.Â  Be honest with your doctor.Â  What is going on?"Â  When he refused to answer she fixed him with the glare he had not seen in a long time.Â  "I could find out in your medical records you know?"  
  
"Good try Doc but I fixed that possibility all ready" he thought.  
  
"You hid whatever is wrong with you didn't you?Â  You hacked into your medical records.Â  Lucas please I only want to help.Â  Tell me what is wrong, please" she pleaded.  
  
Lucas nodded, "All right but let's go into the living room.Â  Bring your medical bag and my laptop with you also."Â  He got up and headed into the living room sitting once again on the couch.Â  Leaning back and closing his eyes for a second her heard her come back down the stairs and enter the living room.Â  He felt her sit the laptop and her medical bag on the floor and sit down next to him.Â  He sat up and asked that Kristin be patient while he asked her to do certain things.Â  After he sat back again and mentally relaxed he asked her to begin examining him.  
  
"That's odd for Lucas but okay" she thought.Â  She dug in her medical bag and pulled out her stethoscope, a blood pressure cuff and a thermometer.Â  Sticking the thermometer in his mouth and telling him to hold it she then wrapped the cuff around his upper arm and placed the scope in her ears.Â  His pressure was 80 over 100, which Westphalen knew was awful low for a boy of Lucas' years.Â  She took the scope out of her ears and the cuff off his arm and placed it back in her bag.Â  Turning around she took the thermometer out of his mouth and noted that his temperature was 101.4.  
  
"Well what did you find Doc?" Lucas asked although sort of half-heartedly.Â   
  
"Your blood pressure is low and your temperature is high.Â  What is going on Lucas?"  
  
"Listen to my chest Kristin and tell me what you hear."  
  
She placed the stethoscope in her ears and lifted up Lucas' shirt.Â  Placing it against several spots on his chest and back and then thumping to listen to the resonance she heard definite difficulty breathing.Â  Taking the scopes out and pulling his shirt down she said, "Your breathing is laboured too.Â  Would you please tell me what is going now?"Â  She was growing more concerned by the minute.  
  
Lucas nodded, "Only a few more things Doc, honest then you'll have all your answers.Â  What is my pulse please?"  
  
Kristin shook her head but took a hold of Lucas' wrist and counted his pulse.Â  After about a minute she looked up started at him, 130 that couldn't be right.Â  She had him lean back and placed her fingers against his carotid artery to get his pulse again.Â  It never changed 130.Â  Taking her hand away she said with a definite demand in her voice.Â  "Lucas Daniel Wolenczak I want the truth.Â  What in God's creation is going on with you?"  
  
Lucas smiled and thought, " I have not heard anyone call me by my full name in years and I admit I missed it."Â  Sitting up and looking at her he asked a question, "If you will just answer this question Doc and then do one more test you will have your answers.Â  Does the lab out back have the ability to run a test to get the white blood cell count?"  
  
Kristin was beside herself playing games with this boy and her frustration showed.Â  She hated it when people didn't take their own health seriously.Â  "Yes Lucas it does but what does that have to do with anything?Â  Just tell me and dispense with the games."  
  
"These are not games Kristin.Â  Once I tell you what's wrong you would insist on doing these tests anyway so we might as well get them over with.Â  Would you mind taking a blood sample and getting that count why I bring up some records you need to see."  
  
Shaking her head in exasperation she dug in her bag for a tourniquet, gauze pads, empty syringe, and vial.Â  Lucas rolled up his sleeve and offered his arm to her.Â  She tied the tourniquet around his upper arm, "Make a fist several times Lucas."Â  He did and she slid the needle into his exposed vein.Â  She snapped the tourniquet loose and drew the blood into the needle.Â  Lucas just laid his head back.Â  Finally withdrawing the syringe Kristin covered the puncture wound with the clean pad and told him to hold it on their for a few minutes.Â  She would go run the test and be right back.  
  
About 30 minutes passed in which Lucas used to bring up his pre-hacked medical records, the ones that showed the truth.Â  After setting the computer down and waiting on the Doc to come back Lucas stretched out on the couch.Â  Several minutes later he heard her come back into the room.Â  He sat back up to make room for her.Â  She held several papers in her hands; which he knew would confirm what he already knew.Â  Looking over at Lucas with sadness in her eyes she asked the question she was most afraid to ask.Â  "Lucas why is your white blood cell count only 2,000?Â  That number should belong to someone in there 60's or 70's not 20's."  
  
Lucas nodded and said, "Kristin you know the answer to that better than anyone.Â  What would cause that in someone my age?"  
  
Kristin lowered her head and said very slowly, "Cancer.Â  You have cancer Lucas."  
  
Lucas nodded and touched Kristin on the arm, "Yeah Doc I do.Â  You can see the biopsy report it is on my laptop.Â  After you get done printing off the file it will delete itself with no traces that it was ever there.Â  No one but you will ever know the truth.Â  Now do you understand why I wanted you to be my doctor?"  
  
Kristin nodded and said, "When the cancer finally kills you I can sign the death certificate and no autopsy right?"  
  
Lucas nodded and pulled Kristin toward him as they both cried at the chance they had been given to become friends again.Â  Lucas softly whispered to the Doc, "Don't cry.Â  At least we got to spend some more time together.Â  I missed you and know that when it does happen the Captain and I will be together waiting on you and then someday we will all be together and be the family we were meant to be.Â  But for right now just be my best friend will you?"  
  
Kristin looked up and nodded yes before pulling him into a powerful embrace and rocking and singing to him.Â  The tests, cancer, and biopsy report all forgotten for the time being, today they just wanted to be each other's friend.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
